Plein a amore fruster New Version
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Crossover/U/A. Hermione Granger, una chica basicamente normal, con una vida normal, con sus mejores amigos, louras amorosas, sucesos locos e ironicos, su mejor amiga Bella Swan, ambas haciendo de todo por seguir adelante, basado en la vida real.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni HP ni Crepúsculo son de mi propiedad.**

**Bien lo prometido es deuda aquí está, recién sacado de Word xD.**

**De nuevo me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar tratare de arreglar eso.**

**Bien cabe destacar que es un Universo alterno y un Crossover, que los Weasley no será familia (al menos no todos), que no se respetan la mayoría de parejas predispuestas por los libros, hay OCC, entre otras cosas…**

**Recuerden que está basado en la vida real, mi vida xD**

**Ahora los dejo disfrutar de la lectura**

**

* * *

**

Nos encontrábamos a principios de diciembre, en las dos últimas semanas de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, recuerdo la época perfectamente la nieve cayendo, los chicos corriendo, a decir verdad nunca imaginé que estas dos semanas cambiarían tanto mi vida. Yo, Hermione Granger, había llevado una vida "normal" hasta entonces.

A mis 13 años me encontraba en el primer lapso(trimestre) de mi segundo año en secundaria, vivía la mayor parte del tiempo con mis abuelos, debido a el trabajo de mi madre, tenía muy buenos amigos pero nada como mis mejores amigas.

Mi mejor amiga Bella Swan, de 14 años, es realmente una buena persona y esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward, un chico de segundo de preparatoria. Y pensar que cuando todo comenzó fue el quien estuvo persiguiéndola durante más de un año, que irónica situación, y ahora es ella la que no sabe que hacer con el. Me declaro culpable de hacer que Bella tomara la aceptación desde un principio, pero diciendo la verdad todos sabemos que disfruta su dulce dolor.

Katie Bell, de 13 años, mi otra mejor amiga, es súper divertida y nunca sabe que chico le gusta de verdad. Luna Lovegood, 13 años, la infantil del grupo, es súper tierna y siempre puedo contar con ella, y Ángela Weber, quien suele ser algo fría, también es súper buena persona y a pesar de su frialdad es tan calida y apasionada como ella sola está completamente enamorada de su novio Ben al cual con un chico amigo de Bella la ha costado un poco serle fiel.

Ellas son mis mejores amigas, siempre nos llevamos bien, con sus excepciones claro está, todos en el mismo salón de clases, compartiendo juntos las experiencias que nos da la entrada a la adolescencia y el destino que nos une.

Era viernes, último día de la penúltima semana de clases, una "amiga" nuestra —de mis amigos y mía— llamada Lavender Brown tenia semanas invitando a todo el instituto a su fiesta de cumpleaños, alegando que sería la mejor fiesta del año. Yo no me hallaba perdidamente enamorada, pero se podría decir que me gustaba un chico, de último curso al igual que Edward, su nombre es Víctor Krum, un chico realmente apuesto, me ha gustado desde el sexto grado pero él nunca me ha prestado atención, aun así no me afecta tanto ya que sé que no es amor. A Lavender también le gusta Víctor y siempre vive diciéndome todo tipo de cosas para que me mantenga alejada de él. Aunque la última noticia que me dio fue que Víctor iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños, noticia que me bastó para decidir ir, Víctor vive en la urbanización de Lavender y nada más oportuno y conveniente que esta ocasión.

Como nos encontrábamos en las últimas semanas de clases, solo asistíamos al instituto para buscar las notas finales del lapso. Estaba sentada en unas escaleras ocultas dentro del instituto —lugar donde me reunía a menudo con mis amigos— Bella había desaparecido junto a dos chicas del curso, ya me estaba aburriendo de soportar las miradas llenas de furia entre Seamus —básicamente el único chico de grupo— y Katie, hasta que visualice a Bella viniendo hacia nosotros.

—Hermi —me llamó— ven conmigo tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Me quedé analizando sus palabras de seguro era un chico mayor, y apuesto, Bella tenía la facilidad de encantar a los chicos con solo una miradita, un don que yo no poseía. Me tomo de la mano sacándome del "escondite".

—Se llama Oliver, Oliver Wood—me dijo con una sonrisa picara, muy típica de ella mientras se sonrojaba— está en primero de prepa, solía ser un gran amigo mío, tenía años sin hablarle, pero hoy me llamo y me senté con él, es lo máximo te va a encantar —alegaba animada y en sus ojos resalto un brillo que yo ya conocía. Suspiré. Bella nunca se cansaría de los chicos— Además es demasiado sexy —casi gritó, bien no perdía nada con echar un vistazo.

Caminamos por el instituto hasta llegar a las escaleras de uno de los edificios donde había unos bancos y en ellos se hallaba sentado un grupo de chicos —todos muy apuestos y mientras mas nos acercábamos mas apuestos eran— Bella me haló del brazo para que fuera con ella, entre todos los chicos había uno que resaltaba claramente entre los demás, era realmente muy apuesto al instante comprendí que ese era Oliver.

Llegamos frente a ellos y el que yo suponía debía ser Oliver se levantó de su asiento para que Bella se sentara, esta lo hizo y pronto Oliver se vio de pie a mi lado.

—Ah si, Oliver, ella es Hermione Granger —presentó Bella, con su sonrisa traviesa— Hermi, él es Oliver Wood.

Volteé un poco la cabeza y note que el chico me observaba, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos la desviamos, Bella sonrió con suficiencia y enseguida entendí ya ella lo tenia planeado.

—¡Oliver! —gritó un chico muy guapo incorporándose al grupo.

—¿Qué paso Mclaggen? —así que Mclaggen… era realmente apuesto no pude evitar pensarlo y al recordar la situación fue inevitable sonrojarme de inmediato.

Mclaggen le susurró algo a Oliver y ambos se despidieron para luego irse, Oliver lanzo una picara mirada a Bella y una dulce sonrisa a mi que por su tipo de sonrisa congelo el mundo.

Bella y yo nos despedimos del resto y volvimos a donde estaban los demás.

—Chicos —gritó Bella.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —cuestionó Seamus con su nada extraño mal humor.

—A Hermione le gustó Oliver —dijo Bella con tono de autosuficiencia y orgullo el cual ya de nuevo todos conocíamos

—Eh de que hablas —exclamé sonrojada.

—Vamos Hermi no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo se miraban entre ustedes —me acusó emocionada.

Yo solo me crucé de brazos, y pase el resto del día derramando obstinación.

Pasó el resto del día, y me hallaba en mi casa, eran alrededor de las cinco pm y debía alistarme para la fiesta de Lavender —me había enterado de que Oliver iría— me alisé el cabello —tarea que me tomo bastante tiempo— y escogí mi ropa, consistía en un top largo color dorado y unos shorts negros.

Mi abuelo me llevó hasta la casa de Bella, quien vivía con su madre, Rene, puesto que no sabía que iría a una fiesta si no a un cumpleaños normal, ya saben el pastel las velitas solo eso. El plan era mi abuelo me dejaba donde Bella y de allí ambas íbamos donde Lavender.

Llegué a donde Bella, me despedí de mi abuelo y este sin más se marchó. Ayudé a Bella escoger su ropa, la pobre estaba echa un desastre, pero… nada que no se pudiese arreglar, finalmente partimos a donde Lavender.

Eran las seis y treinta pm acabábamos de llegar a la casa de Lavender, la fiesta no sería en su casa si no en un pequeño tipo de parque dentro de la misma residencia. La fiesta iniciaba a las siete pero Lavender nos había pedido a Bella y a mí que llegáramos antes —pues la pobre no tenía muchas amigas que digamos— Lavender lucia genial, toda una niña consentida entre las dos ayudamos a Bella a arreglar su ropa no estaba mal, pero se veía normal, todo se acomodo con una ajustada camisa rosa con blanco una perfecta mini falda beige una correa negra y unos matadores tacones, esto sonara poco modesto pero tengo algo de crédito por esta combinación.

Al llegar solo habían cinco chiscos en total, todos sentados sobre una mesa de ping pong, en shorts y camisetas totalmente sudados —entre ellos Víctor quien ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme lo cual a decir verdad me destrozo, pero yo lucia espectacular las tres chicas lo hacíamos, y sabíamos que los pocos chicos que voltearon lo notaron— los chicos al vernos se levantaron y se pusieron a jugar Básquet, nos sentamos las tres en la mesa de ping pong a observar el juego y a los chicos claro está.

Ocho pm, seguíamos en la mesa observando el juego, Lavender se encontraba claramente preocupada, pues es cierto que la gente siempre llega tarde a las fiesta pero que ni una sola persona aparte de nosotras y de los sudorosos jugadores hubieran llegado era preocupante, ya la torta estaba sobre la mesa al igual que los pasa palos, la pizza y los refrescos todo sin ser tocado.

Ocho y treinta pm, Lavender estaba que lloraba, ahora era casi seguro, a esa fiesta no iría nadie, y Bella y yo nos empezábamos a desesperar.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por ahora, dentro de poco subiré la continuación**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que le les guste lo que está por venir**

**Ah por cierto, unos cuantos reviews no estarían nada mal ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ya saben nada es mío... solo la historia**

**Bien aquí está el segundo cap espero que les guste...**

**

* * *

**

Observé a Lavender—quien se veía en un estado de desesperación indescriptible— se había vestido realmente bien, sin duda alguna se veía genial. Dirigí mi atención al juego de Básquet, estúpido Víctor, se suponía que cuando fuera la hora de la fiesta él y sus sucios amigos se ducharían y se vestirían con ropa "decente", en lugar de estar como idiotas atrás de una pelota vestido con shorts y camisetas sudadas, aunque claro aparentemente en este lugar no había fiesta.

Noté como Lavender se levantaba dispuesta a ir a su casa —o a su cuarto a llorar— miré a Bella, ambas asentimos, y fuimos tras ella.

—Vamos Lavender no te deprimas —trató de animarla Bella.

—Cómo quieres que no me deprima si a esta fiesta no vino nadie —gritó poco más que histérica, con su chillona voz de niña pequeña Lavender caminaba cada vez más rápido desesperada.

En ese instante un taxi se estaciono frente al parque y de él bajaron nada más y nada menos que Oliver y Mclaggen, la cara de Bella se ilumino al instante y yo pude sentir como la sangre subía a mi rostro al ver aquel par de flameantes sonrisas.

Ambos estaban vestidos muy similares, pantalón negro y camisa blanca de botones y cuello perfectamente doblado, no obstante, se veían más que apuestos.

Caminaron hacia nosotras, en esos milisegundos el rostro de Lavender cambió a uno de desesperación por una radiante sonrisa.

Ambos la abrazaron y le desearon feliz cumpleaños, Oliver nos saludó a Bella y a mí con un típico beso en la mejilla, aunque Bella siempre se ha sabido aprovechar de este cariñoso saludo y abrazar más de la cuenta claro dudo que a ellos les moleste.

Mclaggen tan solo estaba parado enfrente de nosotras observándonos con detenimiento de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba ya las dos sabíamos lo que podía decir esa mirada, y aun sin conocer al apuesto chico.

—Ah es cierto ustedes no se conocen —exclamó Oliver refiriéndose a Mclaggen, Bella y a mí.

Todos negamos con la cabeza.

—Pues bien, Cormac, ellas son Hermione y Bella—nos presentó— señoritas este es mi mejor amigo Cormac Mclaggen—él se acercó y nos besó en la mejilla a las dos, Bella sonrió tímidamente y yo aún sonrojada por el nuevo y perfecto encuentro sonreí de la misma manera.

Luego de eso no pasó mucho más, llegaron unas cuantas personas pero no demasiadas. En fin la fiesta nunca vivió, aun así Bella, Cormac, Oliver y yo lo pasamos de lo mejor, comimos, hablamos, reímos, así que se puede decir que nosotros cuatro si disfrutamos la fiesta, pasamos desde bailar hasta planear robar un carro para ir a comprar alcohol, claro está el plan sigue en marcha, eso si esperamos que el dueño nunca se llegue a enterar, lo que pretendíamos con su pobre automóvil.

Lavender pasó toda la fiesta encerrada en su cuarto deprimida y aunque llego un chico el cual esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, y resulta ser nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de Edward, ella lo ignoro por completo y se encerró a su cuarto a llorar.

Ya era tarde y Bella y yo debíamos irnos, nos despedimos de los chicos a quienes decidimos llamar en secreto muñequitos de torta por lo bien que se veían y aquella hermosa sonrisa que congelaba el tiempo, para luego irnos cada una a su casa.

Durante el transcurso de la semana siguiente conseguimos los correos electrónicos de Cormac y Oliver, sus facebook y hasta sus números de teléfono. Eran chicos geniales sin duda alguna, y Bella y yo estábamos dispuestas a compartirlos entre nosotras, claro Bella había sido amiga de Oliver mucho tiempo y tenían experiencias juntos que hacían que todos pudiésemos convivir cómodamente y era una excusa para poder verlos y buscarlos a los dos, nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ellos también decidieron compartirnos.

Yo me llevaba mejor con Cormac, y Bella con Oliver, no obstante, a ambas nos gustaban ambos. Durante esa semana los conocimos más. Yo por mi parte descubrí que Cormac y yo teníamos realmente mucho en común, y eso me agradaba, me agradaba bastante.

Ya era jueves —penúltimo día de clases— mis amigas y yo habíamos decidido ir al instituto solo por ir, puesto que ya en esas fechas no entrabamos a clases, Katie, a quien se la da realmente bien la cocina, nos dijo que llevaría un pie de limón para compartirlo y cuando decimos compartirlo Oliver y Cormac estaban incluidos.

Bella, Katie, —por desgracia—Lavender y yo estábamos sentadas en recepción —lugar que servía de entrada y salida al instituto— habíamos comido ya algo de pie, estaba realmente delicioso, y en ese instante nos hallábamos esperando la llegada de alguno de nuestros "muñequitos de torta".

—Hermione ¿por qué no le envías un mensaje a Cormac a ver a qué hora llega? —me dijo Lavender.

—Es verdad Hermione envíale un mensaje —me animo Bella con su pícara sonrisa, jamás me cansare de ella.

Suspire, saque mi celular le envié un mensaje preguntándole a qué hora vendría al instituto y que le esperaba un pie, claro enfaticemos la ortografía de la palabra pie en un mensaje de texto.

Lo envié y esperamos la respuesta. Cuando el celular sonó el revuelo que se armó entre nosotras fue épico.

Hola, llegare a eso de las 8:30

Sonreí al leer el mensaje.

—Chicas, son las ocho con quince —grito Lavender.

Todas comenzamos a arreglarnos entre nosotras esperando la llegada de Cormac. Y Bella hablo:

—Chicas tengo sed, ese pie estaba muy dulce —Katie la golpeo— tranquila estaba delicioso, pero lo dulce me da sed ya sabes como soy yo, así me quieres.

—Te acompaño —le dijo Katie en un suspiro y con cara de yo soy la culpable... supongo que la tendré que acompañar

Y así ambas se fueron rumbo a la cafetería.

En el momento en que ellas desaparecieron de nuestra vista se divisó por la calle a Cormac.

Tuve que hacerles muchas señales a Lavender para que lo viera.

Él entro al instituto y nos observó antes de agacharse para darnos un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

—¿Quieres pie? —le pregunté señalando el pie de limón.

Él se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Con que era "ese" tipo de pie —sonrió de oreja a oreja— yo pensaba que me esperaba un "pie" —En ese instante no pude evitar reír yo también— lo siento chicas pero no me apetece.

—Bueno pero por lo menos acompáñanos un rato —le pidió Lavender.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él.

Charlamos un rato con él, y en ese momento vino Víctor a recoger a Lavender —ambos vivían en la misma residencia y los padres de Lavender le habían pedido que la fuera a buscar, ella se fue con él, dejándome sola con Cormac, él se tuvo que ir a clases y apenas él se fue volvieron Bella y Katie, que lo encontraron en su rumbo de ida, Bella entablo una corta conversación con él y Katie lo veía de arriba abajo pensando en que no estaba mal pero obviamente no era su tipo. Al cabo de unos minutos vino Oliver y él también rechazó el pie, pero no rechazo un buen abrazo de su vieja amiga Bella, ni dejarnos una sonrisa para alegrar el día.

El resto del día pasó aburrido, Bella se fue a uno de sus tontos cursos de psicología, Katie y yo fuimos un rato a casa de Lavender, para luego finalmente montarnos en el autobús que nos servía de transporte escolar.

Katie tenía una gran amistad con un chico de primero de preparatoria. El chico era su vecino y ella siempre lo ayudaba con sus desgracias amorosas. El chico se llamaba Mike, a mí me caía muy bien, claro que no me esperaba que durante el transcurso de la tarde me enviara mensajes de texto, muy comprometedores, el chico me dijo que yo le gustaba y que si nos podíamos besar al día siguiente, yo como me sentía realmente solterona… acepte.

Y así llego el viernes —último día de clases— me desperté temerosa, me arreglé lo mejor que pude ya sabía lo que me esperaba el día, o eso creía, tome el bus —en el viajábamos Katie, Mike y yo— la traidora de Katie se sentó apartada dejándome sola con Mike, y lo inevitable paso. El chico sin previo aviso poso sus labios sobre los míos, yo por vergüenza de quedar mal le correspondí, aun así era una experiencia desagradable besarlo, no me gustaba para nada y aún menos cuando metió su húmeda lengua en mi boca, dejándome completamente asqueada y ahogada.

En esa tortura pase mi viaje al instituto, llegamos notando que no había casi nadie en el lugar. Nos sentamos en unos bancos que se ubican entre dos edificios y nuevamente Katie me dejo a solas con él.

Me beso de nuevo, y esta vez lo hizo con más confianza, intente empujarlo pero él me abrazaba más contra él, eran besos fogosos y sosos, eran horribles, no podía respirar me sentía morir.

Y entonces llego mi salvación. Una profesora se hallaba parada justo frente a nosotros.

—Jovencitos espero más nunca verlos en esta situación inadecuada en el instituto —ambos asentimos apenados y yo aproveché para ir a saludar a Bella—a quien entre besos logre divisar en un banco lejano—.

Casi corrí junto a ella, estaba sentada junto a dos chicos de preparatoria.

—Hermi, ese chico te estaba comiendo —me dijo con expresión de asco mientras los dos chicos se reían, estaba acurrucada en posición fetal con cara de trauma, mientras uno de los chicos de preparatoria la abrazaba y el otro le acariciaba el cabello, ya saben el encanto funciona con todos o casi todos.

—Lo sé por favor, Bella, sálvame de él —le roge con el corazón latiendo rápido pero de horror, y una cara de desesperación que nadie podría describir.

En ese instante llego Katie.

—Traidora —le espete.

—Hermione cálmate —me pidió Bella— Katie vayamos a la cafetería.

—Yo voy con ustedes —y así lo hicimos, me fui con ellas a la cafetería a comer algo y luego nos fuimos a recepción a huir de Mike, al cabo de unos minutos divise a Oliver venir por la calle y en ese instante llego uno de los chicos de preparatoria amigo de Bella y con la voz muy baja dijo:

—Conozco la expresión saben que les gusta… es Oliii! Hasta a mí me gusta —Bella nos presentó:

—Neville ellas son Katie y Hermione están locas pero son mi vida —Entonces llego Oliver y el mundo se detuvo.

Los saludamos con un beso y un abrazo, y le contamos lo de Mike —omitiendo detalles tales como que fui yo con la quien se besó— pasamos como media hora junto a él y el simpático Neville Longbottom— Bella se aprovechaba de la situación y tomaba de las manos de Oliver mientras nos miraba sonriente y orgullosa, todos nos dimos cuenta de que a Oliver no le molestaba más bien era el, el que la agarraba, y yo esperaba el momento en el pudiera ser yo. Oliver se tuvo que ir a buscar a unos amigos. Nosotras nos quedamos con Neville —quien solo se burlaba de mí por culpa de Mike, el cual resulto estar en su clase al igual que Oliver y Cormac que extraña e incómoda casualidad, seguimos así un buen rato— hasta que llego Cormac…

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado no tardare mucho en actualizar (o eso espero), y please dejen reviews.**


End file.
